Siempre hubo algo mas que Jhon Winchester nunca pudo superar
by Ari.malfoy200
Summary: Una esposa difunta, un padre celoso de su primogenito, un hermano mayor que es padre y madre... Y un Sammy que no se da cuenta de nada :D


**Hello motto! I´m back with a new fic!**

**Bueno, este fic es a pedido de **

**Ella fue quien me pidió el fic de Mi Trabajo Como Hermano Menor, y también este, Y como yo estoy para complacerlos a cada uno de ustedes, lo escribí**

**Por cierto, recuerden que esto solo lo hago para divertirme, y jugar un rato con lo que pudo haber sentido John y modificarlo un poco para hacerlo más gracioso**

**Espero que les guste y que dejen reviews**

**Sin nada que agregar, más que Supernatural no me pertenece, sino desagraciadamente a CW Network, a leer!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok, no sé muy bien cómo se hacen estas cosas pero voy a intentarlo

Mi nombre es John Winchester, soy un cazador de monstruos y criaturas que tú solo puedes imaginar. Mi mejor amigo es Bobby Singer, un viejo amargado que ha querido varias veces volarme la cabeza, pero aun así no lo ha hecho. Mis hijos son Dean y Samuel, aunque siempre le decimos Sam. Mi esposa murió cuando Sam tenía apenas seis meses. Fue una tragedia total, enserio nunca logre superarlo, ella era el amor de mi vida… Pero hay algo que tal vez, solo tal vez, es igual de malo, o quizás peor, que la muerte de Mary, mi esposa, y es que… DEAN OCUPO MI LUGAR EN EL CORAZON DE SAM!

Ok, comenzare por el principio

Nosotros éramos una familia común y corriente, hasta el día en que una criatura de ojos amarillos asesino a mi esposa, obviamente yo principalmente quería que mis hijos se salvaran… e intentar salvar a Mary. Así que le dije a Dean que sacara a Sam de la casa, mientras yo intentaba recuperar a mi esposa. Pero tal parece que era una prueba del destino, una prueba que decidiría el futuro, tal parece que quien sacara a Sam de ese lugar seria quien ocuparía un pedestal de oro en el corazón de él, pero como fue Dean quien lo saco… él fue el ganador de dichoso lugar

Al principio pensé que estaba bien, pues yo pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa, y que Dean cuidara de Sam me venía muy bien, y él lo hacía muy bien! El bañaba a Sam, o almenos hacia el intento, se aseguraba de que Sam comiera, lo vestía, claro, todo después de una larga explicación de cómo hacer todas esas cosas, incluso dormía con el pequeño Sam de vez en cuando. En esos momentos pensé que todo iría muy bien, hasta que una noche Sam casi pierde su alma por culpa de Dean

Ohhh valla, enojado no es la palabra para explicar todo lo que sentía, Dean era un niño, sí, pero eso no le daba derecho de poner en peligro la vida de mi Sammy! Si, en esos momentos creía que Sammy era mío, no había comprendido que Sammy era de Dean

Entonces, supe que debía preparar a Sam para defenderse de esas feas y asquerosas criaturas sobrenaturales, Y Dean… Bueno, Dean ya me había decepcionado lo suficiente como para decepcionarme más. Mi prioridad era Sam

Así que intente hacer un poco más de padre. Pero… algo salió mal en mis planes, Sam no me quería a mí, quería a Dean!

Es decir, cuando intentaba que Sam comiera algo que no le gustaba, no lo lograba, ni siquiera que hiciera el intento de probarla, solo se, que Sam enviaba una mirada silenciosa hacia Dean, y este iba a su rescate

_-Vamos pequeño, no quieres ser grande, fuerte y guapo… Como yo? Bueno, no exactamente como yo, nunca lo lograras, pero… No quieres hacer el intento?- _Dean le decía a Sam junto con una sonrisa. Yo solo podía enviar miradas asesinas hacia Dean, eso no se le dice a un niño! ¨_Que no lograra hacer algo? Oh no, Sam se pondrá a llorar¨ _Eso fue lo que pensé, pero al contrario, Sam solo lo pensó por un instante, se resignó, pero luego se puso de lo más feliz y empezó a comer su comida. Esto paso cada día

Otra cosa que me hizo comprender que Sam prefería a Dean antes que a mí, fue el que siempre lo buscara a él, y no a mí, cuando tenía miedo o frio. Al principio, lo creí tierno, y como dije antes, estaba muy ocupado como para hacerme cargo de mis hijos, y creí que Sam no tenía más remedio que buscar a Dean ya que no estaba yo. Pero pensé que cuando yo estuviera mas al pendiente de él, dejaría de buscar a Dean e iría directo a donde mí, Ha, que equivocado estaba

Sam seguía yendo donde Dean! Cada noche, un par de horas después de que acostaba a Sam en su cama, él se levantaba e iba directo a la cama de Dean, y este gustoso lo aceptaba! Celos? Se le pueden llamar celos? Es decir, estoy celoso de mi hijo mayor? No, no es posible, o si? Es decir, cualquiera sentiría lo mismo que yo! Solo imaginen, tu mejor amiga rechaza tus sentimientos hacia ella por un idiota, ok, lo tienen? Ese sentimiento que te destruye por dentro? Ok, ahora multiplíquenlo por cien, ahora que tiene ese… Multiplíquenlo por mil, allí tienen lo que yo sentía. Dean me quito el amor de Sam

No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que Sam prefería a Dean antes que a mí. Sam solo le lanzaba una mirada a Dean, que a mi parecer parecía una mirada normal, y Dean ya iba a su rescate, o se quedaban mirando mutuamente y era como si silenciosamente se pusieran de acuerdo en que es lo que iban a decir o hacer, es decir, parecía que hablaban mentalmente

Recuerdo una vez, cuando Sam tenía 10 años, en la que rompieron las ventanas de la casa, Sam miro a Dean con una de las más normales miradas, y Dean lo miro al igual, Sam suspiro resignado, pero al segundo Dean se hecho toda la culpa, ni lento ni perezoso lo regañe y castigue, es decir, se oía y veía sincero, pero no veía culpa en sus ojos, pero tampoco en los de Sam, así que, lo seguí a su habitación, sin que me viera claro, allí oí una impactante conversación

-por qué lo hiciste Dean?

-porque no iba a dejar que te echaras la culpa tu solo

-pero fui yo quien rompió las ventanas, y papa te castigo a ti por eso-decía Sam agachando la cabeza

-pero tu tenías miedo de papa y de lo que te podía hacer si sabía que fuiste tú quien rompió las ventanas, no? Almenos eso me dijiste

-y tú me dijiste que debía enfrentar las cosas

-pero no podías cierto

-iba a hacerlo, pero tú te me adelantaste- esperen un momento, apenas oí el ruido salí corriendo, no me tarde más de 5 segundos en llegar, en qué momento se dijeron todo eso?

-igual... Perdón Dean

-tranquilo enano, ese es mi trabajo, recuerdas?

-como súper héroe? como Batman?

-jajá no, como tu hermano mayor

Pude apreciar como Dean le daba un abrazo a Sam. Me conmovió la escena, pero... Eso no quitaba que este era otro round ganado por Dean

Dean me ha quitado muchas cosas que como padre debería hacer yo, es decir, si te sientes mal, vas directo a decírselo a tus padres no? O Almenos cuando eres niño haces eso. Yo jamás logre ese sentimiento en Sam, el siempre corría a los brazos de Dean. Recuerdo el primer día de clases de Sam, yo los lleve al colegio, pero fue Dean quien lo llevo adentro, es decir, pensé que Sam lloraría, pero se le vio de lo más tranquilo

Luego llego diciéndome de lo mucho que se había divertido, que al principio lloro un poco al verse alejar a Dean, pero que luego Dean lo abrazo y le dijo que no llorara, que todo estaría bien, que no tuviera nada de qué preocuparse. Ok ok, lo acepto, debí ser yo quien hiciera eso, pero no podía, tenía que cazar una cochina mujer lobo

Luego, tuvimos que movernos de ciudad por que tenía que resolver otro caso, Sam se había encariñado mucho con la escuela, y pensé que lo mejor sería que yo entrara con Sam, obviamente iba a decir que esa no era su escuela e iba a preguntar en donde estaban sus amigos, y así fue, yo le intente explicar pero Sam parecía querer comenzar a llorar

-Dean? Donde esta Dean? Dean me dejo solito?- era lo que decía un sollorozo Sammy

-claro que no pequeño, aquí estoy-decía la voz de Dean

Sam inmediatamente salió corriendo a abrazarlo, allí sentí que yo sobraba en esa escena. Dean había me ganado otra vez

A decir verdad, yo, al darme cuenta que Dean me había quitado mi puesto en el corazón de Sam, estuviera pequeño, difícilmente lo haría cuando ya estuviera más grande. Hice todo lo posible, mas sin embargo, no lo logre. Cuando Sam ya tenía catorce años, me di cuenta, ya no podía hacer nada, Dean estaba tatuado en el corazón de Sam, y nadie lo borraría de allí

Como supe que mi lucha debía terminar allí? Por qué Sam ya estaba grande, ya era un adolecente, y siempre, nos la pasábamos peleando, incluso desde que el tenía nueve, y claro, siempre Dean terminaba consolándolo. Genial, siempre era el malo de la película. Pero el caso es, que ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación, yo era el malvado monstruo y Dean el apuesto caballero. Esperen, eso a hace a Sam la damisela? No, olviden eso, emm, digamos que era el prisionero, sí, eso suena mejor.

Bueno, deje que Dean siguiera siendo el mentor de Sam, pero aunque ya todo estaba establecido, yo intentaba por lo menos ganarme algo de cariño de parte de Sam, aunque siempre terminábamos discutiendo

¨_Si cruzas esa puerta, no vuelvas jamás_¨ esas fueron mis palabras dos minutos antes de que Sam se fuera de casa a Stanford. Solo logre avivar más el fuego. Juro por mi esposa difunta que si hubiera dicho ¨si cruzas esa puerta, te alejaras de Dean para siempre¨ Sam jamás se hubiera ido, o Almenos los dos escapado de casa. Pero estaba enojado en ese momento, y además, sabía que Sam regresaría, Almenos por Dean, pero regresaría, no importaba si fueran diez años después, el regresaría, y allí, tendría una oportunidad de pedirle perdón. Y volver a lo de siempre, gritándonos, pero soportándonos. Lastimosamente, cuando los encontré, no pude pedirle perdón, mi mente estaba ocupada con otra cosa

Sé que fue una crueldad haberle pedido a Dean que detuviese a Sam o lo matara, pero es que estaba seguro de que Dean era el único al cual escuchaba Sam, tenía fe en que Dean lograría detener todo.

Está bien, Dean siempre de derroto y supero, en todo, aunque él no se daba cuenta, pero lo hacía, aunque no me di cuenta sino hasta mis últimos días de vida.

Si bien acepte mi derrota, pero eso no quita de que en realidad me dolió mucho el saber que Sam prefería a Dean antes que a mí, es decir, son hermanos y yo casi no pase tiempo con ellos, tiene algo de lógica que Dean tuviera ese puesto…

Esperen un minuto… No, no es cierto. No es natural! Yo merecía ese puesto en el corazoncito de Sammy! NO DEAN! YO! NO EL!

NO! no importa cuánto tiempo pase, jamás, nunca, aceptare que Dean me derroto, NO mi orgullo no me lo permite


End file.
